


I.F.L.Y.

by oohjongdaes



Series: Song fic smut [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, M/M, SeChen, Smut, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohjongdaes/pseuds/oohjongdaes
Summary: Touchin' you slowly, love how you hold meI was a player, that was the old meI sent a prayer for something holyGot naked and show me
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: Song fic smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I.F.L.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> Akoy nagbabalik sa isa na namang makalat na hapon. Lss talaga ako sa mga kanta ni bazzi eh.

"O-oh fuck.." Jongdae moans. Pinagpatuloy nya ang pagbounce sa tite ni Sehun. 

With clothes discarded on the floor, Jongdae and Sehun naked fucking their shit out. Jongdae bouncing on Sehun's cock. Habang sinisipsip ni Sehun ang utong nya at kinakagat ito.

"Im gonna come Se!" Kumikirot na ang ulo ng tite ni Jongdae dahil sa sobrang pula nito, kanina pa sya hindi jinajakol ni Sehun. "Can you jack me off? Para labasan na ako! Please Se!"

Sehun just smirked. But he do it anyway, jacking Jongdae off. Hanggang labasan ang binata. While he's big cock throbbing sa loob ng butas ni Jongdae, dripping some come.

Like wise, sabay silang nilabasan. 

"Are you okay?" Kanina pa kasi nakadapa si Jongdae sa kama. Nakatalukbong.

"Yes." Jongdae hums. "Pagod lang."

Fuck buddies yon ang tamang term kila Jongdae at Sehun. Tipikal. Walang commitment papasok lang at kakantot pero walang label. Pareho naman silaa ng perspective sa buhay. Sehun likes Jongdaes ass while Jongdae likes Sehuns big big cock. Satisfied.

They're doing this for like one month na. Pinakilala ni Chanyeol kay Sehun si Jongdae because Jongdae and Baek are bestfriends where baekhyun and chanyeol are boyfriends. Then nagkaroon ng one night stand then so on. Sehun fucking Jongdae every sunday and saturday. A ritual.

"Hindi ka matutulog dito?" Jongdae smiles. Niyakap ang bewang ni Sehun. While naked.

"No." Umiling si Sehun.

Ngumiti lang ng malamlam si Jongdae. At bumitaw sa yakap.

"Hmm, ingat ka paguwi. Lock mo nalang yung pinto." Nagtalukbong ulit si Jongdae ng kumot.

Tumayo si Sehun at pinulot ang mga damit nya. Ewan nya pero may nararamdaman syang hindi maganda. Jongdae's really acting weird lalo na pag tapos nilang mag "ano" nagiging clingy si Jongdae. Yakap, halik minsan pang pag ngitingiti.

At hindi gusto ni Sehun yon. Sumisikip dibdib nya. Hindi nya pwedeng maramdaman to. A no no no.

𝘛𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯' 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦  
𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺  
𝘎𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦

"Hi Sehun." Nakangiting lumapit si Jongdae at niyakap si Sehun kaya naman napalayo agad sya.

"Grabe ka naman! Mabaho ba ako?" Jongdae jokes. "By the way, bakit ka nandito sa village? Pupunta ka sakin no!"

Inayos naman ni Sehun ang cap nya. Nervously gulp. At bakit ko naman gagawin yon? Iniiwasan nga kita.

"Diba dito rin nakatira sila Baekhyun? Pupuntahan ko lang sila." Tumawa ng pilit si Sehun kaya napafrown si Jongdae. At nag pout. Ahem.

"Oh! Bakit hindi mo sinabi? Sama ako!"

Ayaw ni Sehun.

"Umm, kasi.. ano." Hindi nya alam ang sasabihin. Medyo naguguluhan din sya.

"Sus ayaw mo lang sabihin na ayaw mo akong kasama!" Nakikita ni Sehun ang sakit sa mga mata ni Jongdae. "Okay lang! Ingat ka papunta don haha maraming aso."

"Um, okay. Bye." Sehun runs.

Jongdae sighs. "Sana pag iiwasan mo ako, wag mo masyadong ipahalata." He whispered. 

Sobrang tagal na simula nung nagfuck sila ni Sehun. Kaya sumimangot si Jongdae. Halata naman na iniiwasan sya ni Sehun. Like sobrang halata. Pagtitingin sya iiwas ito. Pag hahawak sya, aalis ito.

At sobrang nasasaktan si Jongdae doon. He's just acting cool pag nandyan si Sehun pero ang totoo nasasaktan sya sa mga pag iwas at pag balewala sa kanya nito. Tapos na kasi kunin ang gusto kaya tumatakas na.

Pumayag pa kasi sya sa ganong set up eh. Eh ano bang magagawa nya? He love Sehun eversince. Sya rin nagsabi kay Baekhyun na ipakilala sa kanya ang hot na si Sehun. Hindi naman nya alam na magcclick pala sila na parang mouse. Eme.

Hindi naman sya tumanggi nung una syang tinira ni Sehun, at walang lube. Tamang finger lang at laway hindi nya ba alam kung gano kasakit yon? Lalo nat sobrang laki ng papasok? Ewan mas lalo atang nafall si Jongdae kay Sehun nung nakapa nya ang malaki nitong ari. Like first time nyang makaencounter ng ganon kalaki.

Sobrang satisfying ng tite ni Sehun. Humahagod talaga ang ulo nito sa prostate nya. Tamang tama talaga. Kaya parang nakabelong na yung butas nya sa tite ni Sehun, parang hinahanap hanap na nito ang tite ni Sehun. Ay talaga ba Jongdae.

And now, tinitigisan na naman sya while thinking of Sehun's big cock. Nandito naman sya sa bahay nya so ayos lang na mag jerk off sya.

Kaya naman kumuha agad sya ng lube at hinubad ang underwear nya. Pumasok sya sa kwarto at sinimulan na ang ritwal nya. Just hands and fingers. Hindi na nya nilock ang pinto dahil alam nyang wala namang may alam ng passcode nya. Pwera nalang kay Sehun. Eh hindi naman yon pupunta sa kanya. Iniiwasan nga sya diba.

𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯', 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯'  
𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯' 𝘪𝘴, 𝘐  
𝘐 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯' 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶

"Ewan ko sayo boi. Kung ako sayo, pupunta na ako kay Jongdae. Hinihintay ka lang non." Yung famous na simangot ni Yeol.

Sobrang naguguluhan si Sehun. Gusto nya ba si Jongdae? Parang.. oo. Ewan nya ba parang nung nakaraan pa nya iniisip kaya nga iniiwasan nya si Jongdae eh. Matagal na nyang pinagiisipan. Syempre, hindi pa sya sigurado pero ngayon.. gusto nya laging kasama si Jongdae. Gusto nyang yakapin, halikan at... kan- ARGH.

Sinabunutan ni Sehun ang sarili. Frustrated talaga sya. Nakikita naman nyang gusto rin sya ni Jongdae hindi naman sya manhid yung mga ngiti at yakap nito ay may ibigsabihin. Sobrang kinilig si Sehun ng makita nya sa isip nya ang mukha ni Jongdae na nalilibugan at nakangiti. 

Umupo muna sya dahil para na syang baliw. Nakikita nya ang tingin ni Yeol na masama. Pero hindi nalang nya pinansin. Alam nyang nasa bahay lang si Jongdae ngayon probably tulog.

Naisip nya rin na pagnaging sila ni Jongdae, may label na. Ibigsabihin may karapatan na syang magselos, yakapin at halikan ang nobyo... sarap pakinggan. Pwede nya narin yayain si Jongdae kahit hindi sabado at linggo. Ang dami pa kasi nilang iniisip eh. Eh kung dati palang? Edi sana.

Ngumiti si Sehun at kinuha ang susi ng kotse. He fuckin' love Jongdae.

"Oh, fuck." Kanina pa nilalaliman ni Jongdae ang pagfinger sa sarili dahil hindi nya maabot ang rurok nya. Medyo maliit kasi ang fingers nya. Ang isa naman nyang kamay ay nasalsal sa tite nyang matigas na.

He's naked narin sa kama at nakatuwad sya para may access ang daliri nya sa loob ng pwetan nya. Habang yung buhok nyang brown ay basa ng pawis. Pati leeg at dibdib nya. 

"Ummm, Sehun..." iniisp nyang si Sehun ang nagfifinger sa kanya para dagdag arousal. Pero hindi talaga maabot ng daliri nya yung pwet nya.

Iba rin kasi ang mahahabang daliri at maugat na kamay ni Sehun ang humawak sa kanya. Parang nakakapanabik? Nagiging malibog na rin si Jongdae habang iniisip si Sehun. Talaga naman. Iba talaga pag malaki ang tite eh. Puta ka Sehun.

"Sehun umm.. uhm.... yes, fuck me deeper."

"Ok."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongdae ng humarap sya sa pinto. Bukas na butones at crumpled na boxer short na halatang kakahubad palang na pantalon. Namamawis rin si Sehun na nasa loob ng condo nya ngayon. Fuck, si Sehun talaga. Hindi sya nanaginip.

"Se-" hindi na nya natuloy ang pagsasalita ng halikan sya ni Sehun ng full force. Sinipsip ang babang labi at dila nya while spitting his saliva sa bibig ni Jongdae. Ang sarap ng laway. Jongdae loves it.

Sehun roaming his hands on Jongdaes naked but. Basa ito kagaya ng tite ni Jongdae na tumatama sa matigas narin na tite ni Sehun. Pinipiga rin ni Jongdae ang malaking tite na nasa loob ng boxer while naghahalikan with matching hingahan sa mga ilong nakakadagdag arousal.

"Im ready. Ipasok mo na yan." Alam naman nilang dalawa na ready si Jongdae dahil kanina pa sya nagfifinger.

Pero syempre hindi magpapatalo si Sehun at kailangan fingern rin nya si Jongdae. Kaya agad nya pinasok ang mahaba nyang daliri sa basang butas at namumula. Nagslip agad ang hintuturo ni Sehun at napajolt si Jongdae nang agad na tamaan ni Sehun ang kanina nya pang tinutumbok na parte ng loob nya. Diba? Isang slide lang daliri pasok agad at tamang tama pa yung parte. Ganyan kagaling si Sehun.

"Uhm, uhm," hindi mapigilan ni Jongdae ang pagungol dahil sa sobrang sarap ng tatlong daliri ni Sehun sa loob nya. Jinajakol rin sya nito.

"Hmm, ang bango mo." Habang nagawa ang mga kamay ni Sehun na bihasa, ang bihasa nya ring bibig ang bumubulong at ang ilong nya naman ang nasinghot sa leeg pababa sa utong ni Jongdae. Agad nyang natumbok ang malarosas na utong ni Jongdae kaya parang gutom na tigre nya itong nilamon.

"Ahh fuck me na Sehun." Nabounce na si Jongdae sa mga daliri ni Sehun at sa kamay nyang najakol. He's damn ready. Miss nya na ang talong ni Sehun ano.

"Later baby." Busy si Sehun sa pagkain ng utong ni Jongdae kaya naman tirik lang ang nagagawa ni Jongdae at ungol na malandi. Buti nalang at dumating si Sehun, siguradong masasatisfied sya ng bongga.

"Blow me," sinabunutan ni Sehun si Jongdae at pinaharap ito sa harap nya. Sa tite nya to be exact. Wala namang reklamo si Jongdae at kusa pang hinubad ang boxer ni Sehun kayat lumabas ang malaking biyaya ng panginoon. Sobrang tigas at pula nito. With matching ugat na bumabakat.

Dumila muna sa labi Jongdae at nagsimulang sipsipin ang ulo hanggang nilakihan nya ang buka ng bibig upang makain ng buo ang tite ni Sehun. Hindi man nya kayang isubo ng buo, kaya naman nyang paungulin si Sehun ng sobrang lakas. Ganon sya ka expert.

"Fuck Dae. Ugh, keep going." Todo sabunot si Sehun napabaling ang tingin nya sa nakausling pwet ni Jongdae kaya may naisip syang mas better.

He slaps Jongdaes ass kaya napa tigil si Jongdae sa pagsubo. At humarap sa kanya na may naluluhang mata. Ang cute at the same time nakakalibog. Agad nya munang hinalikan si Jongdae ng may kasamang dila at sipsip pagkatapos ay pinatuwad ito. Saka tinitutok ang tite nya sa butas at saka kiniskis. 

May nalabas na precome kaya nakinag ang butas ni Jongdae. May kasamang katas na ang butas nito kaya medyo madulas ang pagpasok. Smooth na bumayo si Sehun kaya napatirik si Jongdae at napa

"Ahhhhhh..." satisfied na ungol dahil nafulfill na naman ang butas nyang nagccrave sa malaking tite ni SEHUN. Hindi nya kailangan ng ibang titeng malaki, kay Sehun lang.

Todo bayo si Sehun hanggang labasan si Jongdae dahil narin jinajakol nya ito. At maya maya pa, nilabasan na rin si Sehun sa loob ni Jongdae. Ramdam ni Jongdae ang pagpuno ng loob nya dahil sa malapot na katas sobrang pagod ni Jongdae napahiga sya sa kama ng nakadapa kaya yumakap si Sehun sa likod nya.

"Fuck." Suminghot si Sehun sa leeg nyang mapawis pero amoy orange. "I fucking love you, Jongdae."

Napatawa si Jongdae at pinunasan ang luha sa mata. "I love you too."

"Be mine." Sehun whispered. "Please."

"Nope! Ligawan mo muna ako!"

"Jongdae naman..."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos naman dyan.


End file.
